Le rituel de la Rose des Vents
by Shad'Elbereth
Summary: 2029, à la suite d'un plan de Voldemort, les SeigneursDragons règnent en maître sur le monde. Seul le chaman Aldor voit une solution à cette impasse: retourner dans le passé. Mais pour ceci demanderait une bien étrange alliance...


**Bon, alors ça c'est un big délire, je ne sais même pas où ça va me mener!**

**J'ai eu l'idée en lisant des fic sur les voyages dans le temps et j'ai remarqué que c'était toujours la même trame: Voldy est devenu trop puissant et des combattants du bien revienne dans le passé, là ou il est moins fort! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? me suis-je dit. Pourquoi ce serait toujours Voldemort, le problème? Je me suis alors mise au défi d'innover dans ce domaine et ça a donné ceci!**

**Pour la petite histoire, Tom Elvis Jedusor (alias Voldemort), dans sa soif de dominer l'Angleterre (et le monde quand on y est) a décidé de donner l'intelligence à une race avec plus de muscles que de cervelle... les dragons par exemple! Ainsi, il pourrait asservir une race auparavant trop sauvage pour être contrôlable...**

**Ainsi un petit dragonneau, Ryu-Shiisai, servit de cobaye pour les petites expériences de notre méchant préféré. Et vous pensez qu'il a continué à coopérer qu'une fois qu'il a eu un plus qu'un petit pois dans la cervelle? Oui? Non? Oui? Eh ben non, ou sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire! Dés qu'il fut assez grand pour voler de ses propres ailes, il s'est barré vite fait en Roumanie pour revenir quelques années plus tard avec une tripotée de gamins pour conquérir le monde.**

**Nous sommes en 2029, les Seigneurs-Dragons règnent en maître sur la terre. Les enfants de Draco Malefoy, Tom Jedusor, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sont obligé de s'allier à un mystérieux chamane pour couper l'herbe sous le pied aux sauriens (bref empêcher Voldy de faire la bêtise de sa vie!)**

**Bon, je vous en raconte pas plus, lisez pour en savoir plus!**

**Encore une chose, à ceux qui supporte pas les psychopathes et autres esprits mal tournés, zappez tous les passages en rapport avec Hercules, parce que c'est un monstre, Macnair en personne! Enfin, faites comme vous voulez, je vous aurai prévenus...**

**Dernière chose, contrairement à ce que certains semblent croire, je n'ai RIEN contre les reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Marie lança un regard plein de colère et de défi au dragon.

-Alors, 327, on a encore tenté de s'échapper? souffla celui-ci.

-Mon nom est depuis ma naissance le 1er janvier 2004 et restera jusqu'à la fin du monde ou mon mariage Marie Elonna Malefoy, "Maître" Lézard... rétorqua-t-elle, tentant de garder son calme malgré la colère qui bouillait en elle.

-Mais la fin du monde a déjà eu lieu il y a 25 ans, la fin de VOTRE monde et le début du mien... répondit la dragon avec l'équivalent d'un ricanement.

-Vous me dégoûtez! Et puis, pourquoi vous ne me tuez simplement? Vous savez très bien que je m'enfuirai jusqu'à ce que je retrouve la liberté, qu'elle soit dans la mort ou la fuite! Et pourquoi je te vouvoie, d'ailleurs, tu ne mérites même pas ce respect!

-Pourquoi je ne te tue pas? Pourquoi je ne fais pas un exemple de toi? Parce que tu me fais beaucoup rire avec tes espoirs idiots et ton courage inutile! Il est dommage que tu ne sois pas née dragon, tu aurais fait une excellente Héritière pour mon trône...

Elle continuait à le regarder dans les yeux, une flamme de rage derrière ses iris bleu ciel.

-Vraiment dommage... 42, 138! Veuillez mettre cette insolente à sa place, disons... dans les cuisines!

Les cuisines étaient l'affectation la moins prisée par mis les esclaves du Seigneur Ryu-Shiisai parce qu'il n'y passait pas seulement le bétail...

Elle se mit quand même à la tâche, en pensant au plan qu'elle avait mis sur pied...

Dans moins d'une heure, les trois autres concernés seraient au courrant, alors ils pourraient le mettre en application!

-Seigneurs-Dragons, chuchota-t-elle pour elle même tandis qu'elle cuisait un rôti d'origine inconnue. Profitez bien de votre supériorité, car votre règne touche à sa fin!

* * *

Perséphone récurait le sol d'un air maussade.

-Un travail d'Elfe de Maison, maugréa-t-elle. Maudit soit mon ancêtre!

Elle, Perséphone Jedusor, dernière descendante de Serpentard, s'abaisser à ça! Le comble, c'est que c'était la faute de Voldemort, son arrière grand-père dont elle était si fière dans sa prime jeunesse, avant que Ryu-Shiisai échappe au contrôle des Mangemorts et instaure l'Ordre des Seigneurs-Dragons qui réduisit la plupart des créatures (magique ou non) en esclavage. Ce même Ryu-Shiisai qui devait assurer la victoire au mal, ce dragon auquel Lord Voldemort avait donné l'intelligence, espérant avoir ainsi le meilleur guerrier que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Le lézard avait joué le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez puissant. Il partit alors en Roumanie, se mêlant aux autres dragons, et tandis que les sorciers l'oubliaient, il engendra une descendance avec qui il conquit le monde.

Elle avait alors fuit avec son père, changeant de lieu régulièrement, rencontrant des gens de plus en plus surprenant. Par mis eux, Aldorùn, ou plus simplement Aldor, un Chamane d'Amazonie. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme comme lui, libre, sans attache sinon celles de sa déesse qui lui procurait le pouvoir de faire des milliers de kilomètres en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle avait un moment pensé devenir Chamane, pour être plus proche de lui, pour échapper à cette fuite effrénée, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, les serviteurs des Seigneurs-Dragons les avaient repéré et c'est là qu'ils furent capturés. Son père fut mis dans la soupe des dragons presque immédiatement mais elle, ils la gardaient, comme des chasseurs gardent un trophée. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle était là, à récurer le sol pour des sauriens qui puent le souffre.

Soudain, elle aperçu un petit papier enroulé sur sa brosse. Poussée par la curiosité, elle le dégagea et l'ouvrit.

_Perséphone Olga Jedusort,_

_Je connais peut-être un moyen de retrouver notre liberté perdue, si tu es intéressée, viens me retrouver dans l'ancienne classe de DCFM, pendant la pause._

_M.E.M._

La jeune fille resta un moment perplexe puis sourit.

-Tant qu'à faire, qu'est ce que ça me coûte d'essayer?

* * *

Hercule regardait sa nouvelle victime avec une pointe de pitié. Un ancien Mangemort, d'après le tatouage à son avant-bras.

-Comment osez-vous obéir à ce monstre? crachait l'homme. Avez-vous oublié que c'est lui qui a tué le Maître?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié... dit-il avec tristesse en se rappelant du jour où ses espoirs avaient été réduits à néant. Mais si je n'obéis pas, nous serons deux à passer à la casserole!

-Non, ne faites pas ça! Je ne veux pas servir de repas aux dragons! supplia l'homme, se rappelant pourquoi il était là.

-Désolé, dit-il en prenant sa baguette. Mais vaut mieux proprement par un compatriote qu'à la troll par un inconnu...

Et il lança un sort pour le pétrifier, afin qu'il ne souffre pas. Il réfléchit à son passé tandis qu'il dépesait le sorcier.

Il avait grandi dans une très grande famille, dont presque tous les membres avaient été à Griffondor. Presque tous, car il avait été l'exception. S'il avait été à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle, sa famille l'aurait encore soutenu, mais il avait été à Serpentard!

Tous le regardaient d'un mauvais oeil, même les Serpentards ne lui faisaient pas confiance sous prétexte qu'il était le fils de Ronald et Hermione Weasley... enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne ami et bourreau personnel du Seigneur Noir, après la mort de Macnair!

Mais c'était du passé, il avait vu son "invincible" Maître mourir sous ses yeux, impuissant dans les griffes de sa création...

Finalement, il fit envoyer le corps aux cuisines puis redéposa le couteau sur la table et y vit un papier.

-Tient, t'étais pas là il y a cinq minutes, s'exclama le bourreau en le dépliant.

_Hercule Ronald Weasley,_

_Je connais peut-être un moyen de retrouver notre liberté perdue, si tu es intéressé, viens me retrouver dans l'ancienne classe de DCFM, pendant la pause de midi._

_M.E.M._

Il réfléchit un moment, puis ricana.

-Autant aller voir ce que veux ce "Mem", au pire, si son plan est douteux, je pourrais toujours en faire part aux Seigneurs-Dragons pour gagner leurs faveurs...

* * *

Marc se défoulait sur le linge qu'il était censé laver.

-Si mes parents me voyaient, ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe!

Ses parents, Harry et Ginny Potter, des combattants du bien, et lui, qu'était-il? Un combattant du linge!

Cette idée l'écoeurait, mais elle n'en était pas pour le moins vraie. Bénie était l'époque où il était à Poudlard, où il faisait des blagues plus au moins méchante aux Serpentard, et plus particulièrement à Jedusor et Weasley.

Mais c'était avant, avant qu'un dragon dont on n'avait jamais entendu prenne le pouvoir. Son nom était Ryu-Shiisai, et Marc était maintenant son esclave. Cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'il était sorti de Poudlard, et il fut pris en même temps que ses parents. Il ignorait ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés, mais ils n'ont pas du survivre longtemps...

Et lui, il était là, depuis trois ans, à nettoyer le drap de sa Majesté et réfléchir à des vengeances irréalisable.

Quand il fut sur le point de jeter le linge dans la bassine, un petit papier tomba...

Pris d'une curiosité qui lui venait de sa mère, il le prit et le lu:

_Marcus Harry Potter,_

_Je connais peut-être un moyen de retrouver notre liberté perdue, si tu es intéressé, viens me retrouver dans l'ancienne classe de DCFM, pendant la pause de midi._

_M.E.M._

Il sourit presque immédiatement.

-Si on peut tuer deux ou trois dragons par la même occasion, ce serait parfait...

* * *

Les deux anciens ennemis se regardaient, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Ca me dégoûte, finit par dire Persephone.

-Et moi alors, m'allier avec une Jedusor! répondit Marc, crachant par terre. C'est à cause de ta famille qu'on est dans une telle situation!

-Si quelqu'un a une autre solution, je suis toute ouïe! intervint Marie, avant que ça ne dégénère.

-On pourrait rendre visite au Seigneur Ryu-Shiisai et lui dire ce qu'on pense de sa tyrannie? proposa Hercule, sarcastique.

-Pour finir en barbecue dans le ventre d'un dragon? dit Marc. Une bonne idée, surtout de la part de Weasley, c'est bien, bien mieux que de rester là, à agoniser. Je vote pour cette mort rapide et héroïque...

-Et complètement inutile, Marcus Harry Potter! intervint Marie. Je vous propose un moyen presque sans risque sauver le monde des dragons, et vous vous ne pensez qu'à jouer les kamikazes pour rien!

Ils se regardèrent, l'air interloqué.

-C'est donc toi, "Mem".

-Oui, ce sont mes initiales: Marie Elonna Malefoy. La plupart d'entre vous ne serait pas venu si j'avais mis mon nom.

-Bon, moi je suis d'accord de faire n'importe quoi, mais pourquoi on a besoin d'EUX? dit Marc en montrant Persephone et Hercule.

-Le rituel que j'ai trouvé a besoin de quatre éléments: l'Aube, le Jour, le Crépuscule et la Nuit. Marc, tu représentes le Jour car tu es né d'un combattant de bien et tu es devenu comme lui. Persephone est la Nuit pour la même raison. Moi je suis l'Aube parce que je suis née Malefoy mais que je me suis rebellée contre le Seigneur Noir et Hercule, pourtant fils de Ronald Weasley, est devenu l'un des plus grands partisans de Voldemort avant sa chute et l'avènement des dragons, donc il est le crépuscule. J'aurais pu prendre n'importe prendre n'importe quels personnes mais, étant les plus puissants, le sort marchera beaucoup mieux!

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment.

-Eh il fera quoi, ce sort? finit par demander Hercule.

-Quoi? Ah, oui, je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de le préciser! Nous allons, asseyez-vous car ça paraît assez incroyable, voyager dans le temps!

Ils se regardèrent, l'air sceptique.

-Tu travailles où, déjà? demanda Perséphone.

-Aux cuisines, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir?

-A retenir, dit la jeune fille. Si on me propose cette affectation, je me cache dans un petit passage étroit pour éviter de devenir folle. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je m'en vais!

-Jedusor, si tu t'en vas, tu accuses Aldor d'ineptie!

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan avant de répliquer:

-Aldor? Comment tu le connais?

-Une connaissance de Jedusor! finit par dire Marc. Si c'est de la Magie Noire, je refuse d'y participer!

-Qui a parlé de Magie Noir?

Il y eut un silence gêné que Perséphone se décida à briser.

-Aldor est un Chamane, certainement la forme de Sorcier la plus éloignée de la Magie Noire car elle repose sur la foi en un dieu tandis que le Mage Noir ne fait confiance qu'en lui-même...

-Mais rien n'empêche au dieu d'être maléfique! riposta Marc.

-Ce n'est pas le cas d'Aldor! Sa déesse est une paisible divinité des Vents et du Destin qui ne se fâche que dans de rares occasions. Elle demande apparemment à ses fidèles de réparer les éventuels erreurs ou déviations de la Roue du Destin. Aldor m'avait prévenu qu'il arrivait qu'ils aient besoin d'autres créatures qu'eux quand tout le reste avait échoué...

-C'est un peu près ce qu'il m'a dit, il aurait voulu te voir toi mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer à Poudlard. Il m'a trouvé pendant ma fuite et m'a confié son plan. Si vous acceptez, et uniquement si vous acceptez, il nous suffira de mettre notre main sur la sphère et nous partirons au site où aura lieu le rituel. Si l'un de vous refuse, je devrai lui effacer la mémoire et trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer, ok?

-Je te rappelle, Malefoy, dit Marc, que tu n'as plus de baguette!

-C'est pourquoi Aldorùn m'a passé trois pastilles d'oubli, pour le pire des cas... Alors, que faites-vous? Choisissez-vous de cirer les griffes des Seigneurs-Dragons, où venez-vous avec moi, retournant dans le passé avec les risques que ça implique? Pilule bleu ou pilule rouge ? (GROS clin d'œil à un film culte !)

Les trois jeunes gens semblèrent réfléchir un moment...

-Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malefoy! finit par dire Perséphone. Mais je ne craint rien de la part d'Aldor et, comme personne ici ne connaissait son existence, je sais que tu as du le rencontrer!

-Si Perséphone fait confiance à cet "Aldorùn", je vous suis! Après tout, je ne suis pas plus heureux qu'un autre de servir les dragons!

-Ca me dégoûte de m'allier avec des anciens Mangemort... commença Marc.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été! protesta Perséphone.

-Ca me dégoûte de m'allier avec des anciens Mangemort, mais je dois avouer qu'entre ça et nettoyer les draps de ces monstres, la question ne se pose pas, continua-t-il, l'ignorant.

-Alors nous sommes d'accord? demanda Marie tandis que tous acquiescèrent. Eh ben ça a mis moins de temps que je ne l'aurait cru, on a encore une demi-heure devant nous!

-Une demi-heure?

-Oui, la sphère marche sur le même principe que les anciens portoloins. Je m'étais laissé une heure pour vous convaincre, en cas de pépins. Si vous avez une dernière chose à faire ici, c'est maintenant ou jamais!

Ils se regardèrent puis dire d'une même voix:

-Non, on va attendre ici...


End file.
